


Happiness

by DragonGirl2571



Series: Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl2571/pseuds/DragonGirl2571
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke goes to see Fenris for the first time after they spend the night together.</p><p>Male Hawke/Fenris Friend-mance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not necessary, I recommend you read 'Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots' in order.
> 
> When you talk to Fenris after ‘Alone’ he says “We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago.” Hawke’s response “You didn’t want to talk about it.” suggest that Hawke tried to talk about ‘what happened between them’ at some point. 
> 
> What happened? What was said?  
> ‘Happiness’ takes place about halfway through Act II (‘Bait and Switch’ took place in the beginning of Act I; Hawke talked to Varric in the Hanged Man right after they met. That night they met Fenris.)
> 
> This is Aiden Hawke: http://dragongirl2571.deviantart.com/art/Aiden-Hawke-357100412
> 
> Downloadable Content (DLC) will be mentioned.

 

Happiness

           Hawke walked the familiar path though Hightown. He enjoyed visiting Fenris, he visited often in the four years that they had known each other but this time felt different. He hadn’t seen Fenris since they spent the night together, a week ago.

           ‘I’m sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy... just for a little while.’

           Hawke sighed. He had spent countless hours pondering Fenris’ words, remembering the break in his voice, wishing he had done something other than sit there and watch the elf he loved walk away, Hawke sighed again.

           He walked up to the familiar door in the Hightown Estates. After a quick glance to make sure no one saw him he opened the door and slipped inside.

           “Fenris, are you here?” He called out, “It’s Aiden.”

           Hawke walked into the main room of the old mansion. Fenris watched him from the top of the stairs.

           “Hello Hawke.”

           “Hi Fenris.” Hawke started up the stairs, “Are you busy?”

           “No.”

           “Good.” Hawke smiled.

           Hawke followed Fenris into the room he resided in.

           “Is there a reason for your visit?” Fenris asked, sitting at the table, doing his best to avoid looking Hawke in the eye.

           “I wanted to see my favorite elf. Is that not reason enough?” Hawke smiled, sitting across from Fenris.

           “Is that really the reason?” Fenris asked quietly.

           “The Carta have been attacking me. I’m going to find out why and I want you to come with me.”

           “You…want me to go with you?” Fenris looked at the other man.

           “Of course.” Hawke smiled.

           “When are you going?”

           “I’m going to meet Varric and Merrill at The Hanged Man now. I thought we could head there together, if you’re interested.”

           “We should go then, the sooner we deal with this the better.” Fenris stood.

           Hawke noticed his family crest on the side of Fenris’ belt. He flicked his gaze to the red cloth around Fenris’ wrist.

           “Fenris about what happened between us the other night...” Hawke said, standing up.

           “Hawke,” Fenris sighed, “I do not want to talk about this.” He walked across the room.

           “Alright, I won’t force you to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Hawke followed him.

           “Thank you.” Fenris kept his back to Hawke.

           “But I do want to say one thing.” Hawke stepped closer.

           “Hmm.”

           Hawke reached forward, tentatively placing his hands on Fenris’ shoulders. Fenris tensed momentarily but relaxed. Hawke slid his arms around Fenris’ shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

           “I care about you Fenris. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

           “Thank you Hawke. I… am relieved I can still count on you.”

           “For what it’s worth,” Hawke placed his lips close to Fenris’ ear, “I’m glad I made you happy, even if it was just a little while.” He placed a quick kiss on Fenris’ cheek, his dark stubble scratching Fenris’ skin. He released Fenris from his grip and headed for the door.

           Fenris turned to watch him. He touched his cheek, a slight smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

           “Let’s get to The Hanged Man; we don’t want to keep Varric and Merrill waiting.” Hawke smiled over his shoulder.

           “Lead the way… Hawke.” Fenris grabbed his sword.

           Fenris strapped the weapon to his back as he descended the stairs with Hawke. They headed out of the mansion and off on another grand adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke, Fenris, Varric and Merrill are going to Vimmark Wasteland in the Vimmark Mountains to complete the DLC Legacy.
> 
> Legacy:  
> "Targeted by a vicious criminal cartel that is hunting "the blood of the Hawke," you must put an end to its relentless attacks. Leave Kirkwall, and journey to an ancient Grey Warden prison in order to find the source of the aggression and uncover the harsh truth about the Hawke lineage."
> 
> (From dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy)
> 
> Thank You for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
